Las mariposas de mi estomago
by Daliachicacereal
Summary: "Su estomago, su pobre estomago iba a explotar de tantas estúpidas mariposas que habían dentro de el. Como odiaba que ese muchacho pudiera lograr todo eso con soló una mirada simpática y una hermosa sonrisa traviesa"


Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece.

* * *

_***~Las mariposas de mi estomago~***_

_—¡Joder!—_

Su estomago la estaba matando, y no, no era por que tenia deseos de ir al _WC. _Era por culpa de el, el y sus hermosos obscuros ojos verdes, junto con su bella sonrisa de galán. Como lo detestaba, es más, como lo odiaba en esos instantes. No le agradaba la idea de que el estuviera cada maldito segundo del día, observándola, como si fuera un pequeño corderito que se encontraba perdido en ese inmenso mundo, y aquel muchacho azabache era el malvado lobo que se aprovechaba de los corderitos, en pocas palabras, ella era su presa.

_—¡Diablos!—_

¿Es que acaso ese muchacho no podía mirar a hacía otro lado? Habían tantas chicas guapas en ese salón, y el tenía que mantener su mirada en ella. Como deseaba coger una silla y arrojarse la al azabache, para dejarlo inconsciente, y que no la volviera a observar de esa forma tan extraña, pero que también podía lograr que ella se derritiera en su pupilo, o que le dieran las inmensas ganas de gritar de la emoción que tenia en ese momento. El observaba detenidamente cada rasgo del fino y delicado rostro que poseía la chica de orbes verdes.

_—¡Maldita sea!—_

Estaba incomoda con aquella mirada que el mantenía sobre ella. Por más que trataba de ocultarse detrás de algún libro o de su compañera de puesto, la verde mirada penetrante, seguía allí. Se sentía estúpida, no sabía que hacer más que jugar con sus delgados dedos o con algunos de sus negros cabellos que caían sobre su rostro. Siquiera podía corresponderle la mirada seductora, no, no podía. Si lo hacía, de inmediato un color rojo carmesí se apoderaba de sus mejillas. Y aquello de las mejillas ruborizadas como una niña tonta, no le agradaba.

_—¡Me lleva!—_

Pero que error más grande fue el que acaba de hacer la muchacha de caballera negra. Su mirada verde esmeralda choco con la el. Se maldijo una y otra vez. Justo había hecho lo que menos quería hacer, corresponderle esa mirada del sueño que tenia el azabache. Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas, tan rojas como la manzana que estaba sobre el escritorio del maestro. Tal como lo predijo, parecía una niña tonta y enamorada, y lo peor es que era cierto. Ella estaba tontamente enamorada del dueño de los profundos ojos verde obscuro.

_–¡Carajo!—_

Su estomago, su pobre estomago iba a explotar de tantas estúpidas mariposas que habían dentro de el. Como odiaba que ese muchacho pudiera lograr todo eso con soló una mirada simpática y una hermosa sonrisa traviesa. ¿Por qué a ella? Había tantos objetos o personas para mirar, pero el tenia que mirarla a ella. Fácilmente podría observar a la guapa muchacha que estaba enfrente de el, pero no, la observaba a ella. Podía observar por la ventana, ver como los pájaros vuelan, como las hojas caen o cualquier otra idiotez. O incluso podría escuchar al maestro que hablaba y hablaba como si no necesitara de esa palabra llamada "oxigeno".

_—¡Demonios!—_

¡Grr! parecía que aquella clase no terminaría nunca, era como una verdadera eternidad. ¡Vamos! ¿el no tenia nada mejor qué hacer que estar observándola durante las dos horas de clases? Enserio, el debería reconsiderar la opción de prestar atención al maestro. Ella estaba enterada de que el no era el mejor promedio del salón, es más, siquiera su promedio era _promedio._

Cada vez que su mirada chocaba con la del muchacho, sentía que su corazón corría un maratón, que su cerebro se pudría y que de su boca saldrían todas las mariposas que hasta ahora se mantenían en su estomago.

_—¡Mierda!—_

¿Por qué el mundo era tan malo con ella? Tantas emociones dentro de su pobre y adolorido estomago. En cualquier momento podría vomitar un arco iris de sentimientos. Claro que ella podría desviar su mirada de la de el o simplemente ignorarla, y solo colocar atención al maestro o escuchar música con sus auriculares verdes y ¡adiós realidad! pero era imposible, por más que quisiera, sus ojos verdes se volvían a encontrar con otros del mismo color. Y aunque se ocultara detrás de una pared de personas, de todas formas iba sentir esa sensación de que la observaban, _esa horrible _sensación que por más que le costaba admitir, le agradaba y bastante.

_—¡Gracias a dios!—_

Al fin, las malditas clases, acabaron. De veras que ya no soportaría más aquella mirada del azabache. Pero que estúpida era, las miradas continuaban en el descanso, también a la siguiente clase, y también al siguiente descanso, en total, todo el día la observaba. ¿Donde están los precipicios cuando los necesitas? para así poder acabar de una vez por todas, con esos espantosos seres con alas que revoloteaban en su estomago.

Solo se limito a tomar sus pertenencias y guardarlas en su mochila negra. _¡Oh no! _el venia hacía ella, con paso ansioso y demasiado feliz. ¿Qué rayos iba a hacer? ¿qué le iba a decir? ¿cómo tendría que actuar? ¿indiferente? ¿dulce y amorosa?.

_—¡Hola!.— Exclamo con felicidad y volviendo a observar a la muchacha de orbes verdes con aquella mirada._

_—Hola.—__Dijo nerviosa._

_—¿Sucede algo?.— Pregunto angustiado._

_—No, bueno...si_

_—¿Que tienes?— Tomo la mano de la muchacha y entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella._

_—Es que...no me gusta esto— Respondió a la vez que retiraba sus manos de las de el._

_—No comprendo ¿de que hablas?— Aquella chispa de felicidad que tenían los ojos verdes del chico, se esfumaron. _

_—Es que...tu mirada, provoca que mi estomago se llene de estúpidas mariposas— Dijo apenada. El solo sonrío ante lo adorable que podía llegar hacer su novia._

_—¿Eso es lo que te molesta?— Pregunto con una pequeña carcajada de por medio._

_—¡No te rías!.— Se cruzo de brazos, completamente enfadada._

_—Kaoru, no puedo creer que te aflijas por eso— La observo directamente a los ojos._

_—¡Lo estas haciendo de nuevo!.— Dijo la azabache. _

_—¿Qué cosa?_

_—¡Eso de observarme!_

_–¡Lo siento, lo siento! si quieres ya no te observare más— Se cubrió los párpados con ambas palmas._

_—No..._

_—¿Eh?_

_—Prefiero a tener estos horribles insectos con alas dentro de mi estomago— Dijo para luego plantar le un beso en los labios, el cual gustoso respondió._

_—¿Sabias que eres una tonta?.— Hablo divertido, una vez el beso ya acabado._

_—Oh, cállate.— Ordeno._

_—Pero una tonta muy hermosa.—Sonrió._

_—Y tu eres un idiota muy feo, Butch.— Hizo un puchero._

_—¿Así?— Pregunto a la vez que la tomaba por la cintura y la acercaba a el._

_Ella solo sonrío al igual que el, entonces, volvieron a juntar sus labios en un cálido y adorable beso._

* * *

_**~¡Fin!~**_

_**¿Algún reviews para está adorable chica?**_


End file.
